


where the rosary lies

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [114]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward First Times, Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Trans Aziraphale (Good Omens), theyre 18 just to be clear here just sheltered christian boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: catholic school boyfriends, and professional goody two-shoes, aziraphale and gabriel, finallyget it on- as the cool kids say
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	where the rosary lies

**Author's Note:**

> this was indulgent to the max i wrote it literally as a distraction from a breakdown so like lmao its a mess

“i don't know if i’m doing this right.” aziraphale pants out, his voice a wavering pitch that twists gabriel’s stomach with an exciting, nerve-wracking adrenaline. aziraphale is on top of him, aziraphale is practically in his lap, and his little shorts are riding up his thick, full thighs, his plush flesh a milky pink field to devour through sight and touch. most importantly, aziraphale is rutting against gabriel's erection, the softness of his cunt viable through thin fabric - at least, gabriel _thinks_ he can feel it, and his imagination isn't strong enough to have him reeling the way he does when he _swears_ his cock’s outline slips between chubby folds. 

“does it feel good for you,” gabriel laughs, half nervous from it all. “cause this _really_ feels good for me.”

“i - uhf - “ aziraphale huffs softly, gasping when he adjusts the angle, his pace sparked into a brigade of short, hard thrusts. quick and needy, like he’s properly desperate for it. gabriel’s cheeks flush hot, his eyes go wide, bright, intrigued by the sight of aziraphale - _his_ aziraphale, best friend, and personal assistant to all measures of teenage shenanigans - rustling himself into a red hot, urgent state. his hips buck firmly, knees digging into gabriel’s sides as he tightens his straddle. 

“i can't,” he buckles, leaning forwards and laying atop gabriel, head in his neck, with his warm, sweet little breaths coming out faster than gabriel thinks they really should - perhaps, perhaps they should slow this down, then. gabriel doesn't want him getting too agitated, overworking himself

“aziraphale,” he calms, rubbing at the other’s shoulders, soothing up the trembling path of his back. aziraphale shivers, mouth to gabriel’s throat as he bites and sucks and does everything so _frantically,_ like he's on the verge of collapsing any moment now.

“bud,” gabriel says, correcting himself quickly, because they've clearly crossed the bridge of friendship onto something else entirely, and calling your boyfriend - _lover, significant other, partner, darling sunshine, center of his life,_ those all work well enough - _buddy_ doesn't seem quite keen. “babe, be careful, don't want you to hurt yourself.”

aziraphale doesn't listen, of course, only muttering a sharp-tongued, “i’m s’close,” before clinging hard to gabriel, shudders tearing through his small frame. gabriel would have offered to push him past the edge, had he even had the chance, but aziraphale goes too fast, aziraphale works himself up into a twisting, winding force as he sobs into gabriel’s neck. he doesn't stop sobbing until the last of his quivers slow to a standstill. coming up short once he's finished cumming, finding gabriel to be entirely the same as before - still aroused, unattended to.

“o-oh! i’m so sorry, here, let me - “ 

and he tries to soothe gabriel’s erection with the soft stroke of his hand, petting carefully, cautious with his palm. but gabriel - oh, sweet, dumb gabriel, he’s flushing over as wetness spreads to the front of his trousers, staining while his hips jerk wildly.

“. . . did you?” aziraphale asks. 

“i think,” gabriel laughs, sitting up, and feeling the very potent _lack_ of a burning ache between his legs. “i think i did.”

“we did it,” aziraphale cheers, collapsing on gabriel to the tune of his own personal fanfare. he rolls on his side, arms curled around thick, sturdy shoulders, and a leg hitched over his hip, dangerously close the spot of affliction within his trousers. “we had sex.”

“well,” gabriel says. “i think sex takes a little bit more effort than that. we just sort of . . . gyrated.” 

“oh,” aziraphale scoffs, patting at his chest, scolding. “it was romantic!”

“it was,” gabriel smiles, content, without a hint of humor or spike of teasing. no poking fun to be found. “though, i think anything could be romantic, if it was with you.”

and aziraphale kisses him, really, truly kisses him - not like the playground kindergarten kiss they’d shared years ago - while the church bells down the road chime. they’re late for sunday service, with no intent of ever arriving.

**Author's Note:**

> i shouldnt be allowed to write abt catholics tbh last time i was in a church was for a funeral 3 yrs ago


End file.
